Vocaloid's Adventures/Audiciones
Estas son las audiciones para mi novela de Vocaloid (Ligada con Pokémon o3o): Vocaloid's Adventures. Ejemplo Nombre: (El nombre del Vocaloid ._.) Miku Hatsune Sprite:Archivo:Miku_sprite.png Personalidad: '''(Como es el vocaloid, bitches ¬¬ (?) Nada de "Ya me conoces" ¬¬) Yo me conozco 83 '''Pokémon acompañante: (Solo 1 e.eU)Archivo:Sneasel_NB.png>>Archivo:Weavile_NB.pngMacho Firma: (Si no saben, son fenómenos e3eU (?)) ☆Sapphy-chan ~ Mew Mew Power!☆Archivo:Zoey_(TMM)_icon_(2).jpg 21:24 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Aquí pondré a los Vocaloid's que tienen que estar OBLIGADO ._.U Rin Nombre: Rin Kagamine Sprite: '''Archivo:Rin_sprite.png '''Personalidad: '''Extrovertida, divertida, un poco tímida pero por lo demás muy alegre simpática y amigable :3 '''Pokémon acompañante: Archivo:Teddiursa NB.gif Macho Firma: -- Katei-Nya 22:30 25/01/2012 (UTC) Tengo que hacer una firma decente pero ya Archivo:D8 transparente.png 21:24 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Len Nombre: Len Kagamine Sprite: Archivo:Len_Kagamine.png Personalidad: '''tiene un rol o carácter más pasivo. Ademas según varíen los personajes, generalmente se les suele dar personalidades opuestas o complementarias '''Pokémon acompañante: Archivo:Eevee_NB.png>>Archivo:Glaceon_NB.pngIcy (Hembra) Firma: Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 21:30 25 ene 2012 (UTC) ''' Kaito Yo llenaré esta ficha ya que NADIE la quiere e3eU Nombre: Kaito Shion Sprite:Archivo:Kaito_sprite2.png(La autora de este sprite me dio permiso de usarlo .3.) Personalidad: Yo se como es Kaito .3. Pokémon acompañante:Archivo:Pichu_NB.gifMacho Firma: ._. Gakupo Nombre: Gakupo Kamui Sprite: Archivo:Gakupo sprite.png Personalidad: Ya conoces a Gakupo E3 De una personalidad ni muy activa ni muy relajada. Se basa en las enseñanzas samurai y las aplica en el baile. También es bastante mujeriego Pokémon acompañante: Archivo:Dewott NB.gif >>> Macho Firma: --Archivo:Togekiss NB.gif♦ Any question? I have the answer!♠Archivo:Pichu NB.gif 13:37 27 ene 2012 (UTC) Meiko '''Nombre: '''MEIKO '''Sprite: Archivo:Meiko.png Personalidad: '''Es muy madura y le tiene pánico a las arañas/tarántulas o cualquier cosa parecida. Una tal DESCONOCIDA afirma que su voz es madura y buena para cantar (atención la info me inventé) '''Pokémon acompañante: Archivo:Purrloin_NB.gif--->Archivo:Liepard_NB.gif Firma: ¡Meiko coloring! Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png ¡The fan of Meiko! Luka Nombre: Luka Megurine Sprite:Archivo:Luka_Sprite_(2).png Personalidad: Es una persona con bastante caracter, seria y madura. Pero eso no quita que es cariñosa y buena persona. Pokémon acompañante:Archivo:Skitty_NB.gif(No evoluciona). Firma:☆Zafi-chan ~ Soy lo que soy!☆Archivo:Luka_icon.gif 02:16 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Gumi Nombre: Gumi Megpoid Sprite:Archivo:Gumi_sprite.png Personalidad:'''Es enérgica (o energética, como se escriba) y le encanta hace locuras, es tierna, optimisa y amigable. '''Pokémon acompañante:[[Archivo:Pikachu_NB.gif]]>>Archivo:Raichu_NB.gif(Macho). Firma: Archivo:glameow_icon.gifa Kitty cat!=^^=Archivo:glameow_icon.gif 11:56 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Desde aqui podrán inscribirse como cualquier vocaloid/UTAUloid Hasta 8 si quieren ¬¬ Iroha Nombre: Iroha Nekomura Sprite:Archivo:Iroha_sprite.png(Gracias a ChocoSrawloid por dejarme usar el sprite, ademas de el de Kaito :3) Personalidad: '''Yo se como es Iroha o3o '''Pokémon acompañante:Archivo:Glameow_NB.pngHembra Firma: Archivo:Meta_Knight_Sprite.png☆¡Kιяву & Mєтα Kηιgнт! ¡Lσѕ gυαя∂ιαηєѕ ∂є Dяєαм Lαη∂!☆Archivo:Kirby_Sprite.png 21:20 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Zatsune .3. Nombre: Miku Zatsune Sprite: Archivo:Zatsune_sprite.png Personalidad: Yo se como sera Zatsune E3 Pokémon Acompañante:Archivo:Zorua_NB.gif>>Archivo:Zoroark_NB.gif Firma: .-. Kasane Teto Nombre: Kasane Teto Sprite: Archivo:Teto sprite by yen.png Personalidad: Es amable, amigable, simpática, alocada... Pokémon Acompañante: Archivo:Plusle NB.gif Firma: -- Shina 22:02 27/01/2012 (UTC) Utaune Nami Nombre: Utaune Nami Sprite: Archivo:Sprite_Utaune_Nami.png Personalidad: Es muy infantil y amable la mayoría del tiempo, le gusta ayudar a la gente sólo si es de su agrado. Puede ser leal sólo con sus amigos, le gusta el cantar y dibujar, es cuidadosa y buena en las manualidades. Pero a veces puede tener tendencias de yangire, y portarse de mala manera. Es vengativa con la gente a la que le tiene poca confianza, bipolar, a veces actúa sin pensar y le molesta que le digan baja o plana. Su debilidad son los gatos :3 Pokémon acompañante: Archivo:Eevee NB brillante.gif > Archivo:Umbreon NB variocolor.gif (Macho) Firma: Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 21:53 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Neru Para Moka. Nombre: Neru Akita Sprite:Archivo:Neru akita sprite.png Personalidad:Tranquila, simpatica y preocupante con sus seres queridos Pokémon acompañante:Archivo:Kirlia NB.gif>>Archivo:Gardevoir NB.gif(Hembra) Firma:Cappuchu♥~Archivo:Neru_icon_by_Moka.png Archivo:8 Neru icon.gif~☆Neru x3 21:35 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Ruko Nombre: Yokune Ruko ewe Sprite:Archivo:Yokune_Ruko_Sprite.png Personalidad: igual que todo el mundo ewe está más en su mundo que en este, pasa mucho de todo, siempre llama enana a Miku (es su manera de llamarla lol), bueno, pero si se enfada, corre ewe si, un/una hermafrodita de 2 metros de mucho miedo ewe Pokémon: Plusle y Minum si se puede, es para que sea Rojo&Azul ewe, si no un Chandelure Firma: αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 11:57 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Rei Kagene Nombre: Rei Kagene Sprite: Archivo:Rei_Kagene.png (Mas para el orto que la propia concha de la lora,pero bueh,algo es algo) Personalidad: tranquilo,frio,nunca ha sonreido,tiene un extraño gusto por la musica gotica,es sobreprotector con su hermana Rui Pokemon: Mijumaru(no evoluciona c:) Firma: Alone... (~) And lost in paradise 19:37 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Kiyoteru Nombre:Kiyoteru Hiyama Sprite: Archivo:Kiyoteru_Sprite.png Personalidad: A veces e tranquilo y tímido pero en otras situaciones tiene una personalidad más "rockera". Pokémon: Snorunt hasta Froslass. Firma: --Archivo:Cara_de_Kingler.pngSoy un Cangre-fanDejame un Cangre-mensaje~! 19:02 26 ene 2012 (UTC)